simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Total Drama: World Tour - Episódio 3: Pura Diversão no Japão
Pura Diversão no Japão é o terceiro episódio de Total Drama: World Tour. Os vencedores do episódio foram os Nasty Raccoons, e o eliminado foi Zachary Wolff. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio KAROL: E aí, cambada! No último episódio, tivemos o segundo desafio, que consistia em basicamente 2 representantes da equipe competirem pela linha de chegada, garantindo a imunidade de sua equipe na Cerimônia do Passaporte, onde nos despedimos – com prazer – de Marcello, nosso querido viajante do tempo de 1813. Mas hoje é outro dia, não é pessoal? Algo me diz que vocês não vão gostar do país que vamos visitar hoje. Qual será? Finge que não dá pra ver no título. Descubra em Total Drama: World Tour! *Abertura* LOCAL: Dentro do avião AZALEE: Bom dia, cambada de branquelos. JESSICA: Bom dia, magrelas sem peito. KYOKO: Ohayou gozaimasu... Digo, bom dia. KAROL: oh caralho da onde saiu tanta educação mds nem parece q vcs tava saindo no soco ontem JESSICA: Eu fui civilizada e decidi pedir desculpas à Min. MIN: Eu fui civilizada e não aceitei. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu não entendo língua de cachorra, como eu ia aceitar? JESSICA: Olha aqui ô coreana de merda, se quiser o olho roxo eu deixo, viu? Palhaça! AZALEE: Testa, cala a boca, volta a dormir que você faz um favor pro mundo amor. KLAUS: Bom dia. JESSICA: Ui, bom dia meu amor, quer leitinho, quer? KAROL: tira os olhos dele cadela oferecida 320px|center|thumb|— Ih gente, que que essa safada da apresentadora tá querendo? Ridícula, vou quebrar a cara dela! KLAUS: Vocês já ouviram o novo álbum da Ariana Grande? LOUIS: Não ouço isso, prefiro Lana Del Rey... KYOKO: Prefiro AKB48... MIN: Prefiro Twice. AZALEE: Galera, foda-se o que vocês acham, desde quando a gente tá aqui pra falar de música? JESSICA: Desde que... AZALEE: Ô sua branquela, cala a boca senão eu vou ser a próxima a esfregar sua cara na janela, ouviu, piranha? 320px|center|thumb|— Essa magrelinha me deixou sem paciência, esmago a cara dela com meu peito rapidinho na próxima. LETÍCIA: Gente esse ambiente tá muito climão, vamos melhorar isso? Cadê as palavras de amor? MARINA: Concordo... MIN: Garota, você vai ficar mesmo carregando esse bicho por aí? MARINA: Vou, ué... ZACHARY: Qual o problema de ela carregar ele por aí? Marina cora e abaixa o rosto. MARINA: É... Qual é o problema? KYOKO: Ai gente, ela tava só brincando, relaxa. MIN: Não precisa explicar, Kyoko. Essa gente não tem nenhum senso de humor. ZACHARY: Pois acho que ela não gostou da brincadeira. Você gostou, Marina? MARINA: ...Não. MIN: Tá, tanto faz. Vamos, Kyoko. Kyoko e Min foram para outra parte do avião. GABRIELLA: Bom dia, pessoal. Tudo bem? JESSICA: Oi, Gabriella linda do meu coração, flor da minha vida, tudo bem? 320px|center|thumb|— Ganhei algum desafio e eu não tô sabendo? GABRIELLA: Tudo sim. Prontos pro desafio de hoje? JAMES: A gente só tá esperando a Karol parar de fazer coisas no banheiro do avião. FRANS: Então era ela que tinha mandado eu ir me foder quando eu pedi pra entrar no banheiro, nossa... LETÍCIA: Se acostuma, é assim mesmo. STÉFAN: Bom dia. Kitty sai do outro banheiro estilizada como drag, causando silêncio e fazendo todos olharem para ela. KITTY: Bom dia. O que foi? SARAH: Nada... Você não era um homem? Azalee dá um tapa na nuca dela. AZALEE: Minha filha, ela é drag queen... SARAH: Ah, desculpa, eu não sabia... STÉFAN: Agora sim o Marcello desejou ter sido eliminado. KITTY: Foi tarde. Já estou preparada pra vencer o desafio de novo. JESSICA: Ai amiga, isso mesmo, assim que se fala! Arrasa com os guaxinins de novo. STÉFAN: Mas aquilo foi uma desvantagem. Uma drag queen da atualidade contra um homem de dois séculos atrás, estava claro quem ia perder. JAMES: Aceitem a derrota logo, isso já tá ficando chato. FRANS: No meu país, pessoas como eles se chamam "не умеющий проигрывать достойно". MIN: Onde? FRANS: Na Rússia. MIN: Não... Eu quis dizer, onde foi que alguém te perguntou. 320px|center|thumb|— E no meu país, pessoas como ela se chamam сука. FRANS: заткнись, сука. MIN: Dangsin-eun du eon-eoleul malhaneun yuilhan salam-i anibnida, yeobo. FRANS: Я не знаю, что ты говоришь, но я не трахаюсь. MIN: Neomu useukkwangseuleobji ma, namja daun. FRANS: Я с тобой разговариваю, мы даже не можем понять друг друга. KAROL: ok galera chega de fazer macumba, vamos pra prova que é o mais importante caralho, nosso próximo destino é o Japão, se lhes interessa. KYOKO: AI MEU DEUS! É O JAPÃO! LETÍCIA: Sempre quis conhecer o Japão, é tão legal assim como falam, Kyoko? JESSICA: Letícia? Por que você tá FRATERNIZANDO com pessoas da equipe inimiga? Ficou louca? A maconha já afetou o cérebro? 320px|center|thumb|— Nossa, tipo assim, esperava isso de todo mundo menos ela. Eu hein! LETÍCIA: Eu só estou tentando agir com gentileza, algo que está faltando muito nesse reality, e, segundo, eu não uso maconha. KYOKO: Jessica, cuida da sua vida ou você vai ver as nuvens de pertinho, sua... sua... JESSICA: Sua o quê? Tô esperando. KAROL: chega de brigar, suas barraqueiras, podem pular do avião. KAROL: ok pocs, na prova de hoje vcs vão poder escolher com quem vão fazer, já que eu sou muito bondosa. vcs têm duas opções: ou uma dessas lesmas que vcs chamam de colega, ou um urso panda. é temática japonesa que fala né, gatas? e não me pergunta onde a gente arrumou esse bicho. aí vai ser um jogo de pinball humano, tipo aquele joguinho do Windows XP que vc jogava quando acabava a internet, mas mto mais divertido pq vão ser pessoas ao invés da bola. depois, vocês vão fazer um comercial sobre um doce que escolherem, e o Mendigão vai julgar qual o melhor. e é isso aí gatas, enquanto isso eu vou estar no meu trailer de 7 andares recebendo minha massagem diária e comendo refeições preparadas pelo melhor chef de cozinha da Ásia, bjs. STÉFAN: Me pareceu interessante. JESSICA: Marketing tá no meu sangue, essa vitória já é das Chitas. MENDIGÃO: E a Karol autorizou que a pessoa que fizer o pior comercial tenha a cabeça raspada. MIN: Quando? MENDIGÃO: Não te interessa, chinesinha, vai logo vocês. O mendigão levou os participantes num fusca para um game show do Japão, onde aconteceria o jogo de pinball. Os representantes de cada equipe foram sorteados entre eles, representando os guaxinins, Louis DeVonne, fazendo dupla com um urso panda e representando as chitas, James Everett, fazendo dupla com Gabriella Berardi.. Depois de minutos de sofrência de pinball humano (ou animal também), a dupla vencedora foi... James e Gabriella, já que o urso panda que fez a dupla com Louis não parecia ser muito inteligente, e isso garantiu um ponto às chitas. Após o desafio gerar desentendimentos entre Louis e os membros dos guaxinins, os participantes foram levados ao restaurante internacional do Mendigão, para escolherem um doce e fazer o comercial. DOCES: *James Everett – Cupcake da Fama *Gabriella – Sorvete/Gelado do Amor *Louis – Macaron *Min – Ichigou Daifuku *Stéfan – Profiterole recheado com geléia de morango, coberto com calda de chocolate amargo *Azalee – Space Cakes, cobertos com chocolate branco e granulado *Kyoko – Espeto de morango com leite condensado e granulado *Kitty – Biscoitos do orgulho drag *Marina – Kisses O restante decidiu não fazer e o escritor ficou tão revoltado com eles que eles vão virar figurantes nos próximos eps só pra serem eliminados. Todos ficam horas filmando seus comerciais. Mendigão não gostou de nenhum, ligou pra chefe Karol e a mesma disse pra ele escolher qualquer um que o comercial só vai ao ar no Aftermath. Ele então decidiu escolher... Azalee, ganhando um ponto para os guaxinins, que se vangloriaram. Houve então um empate. Mendigão ligou pra Karol. KAROL: Seguinte seus filhos da puta, eu tava de boa recebendo uma massagem e vocês decidiram empatar, caralho ne. Como a gente vai resolver? No velho estilo Total Drama: com uma corrida. Gabriella e Azalee, vocês vão correr. Quem chegar primeiro na esquina e voltar primeiro, ganha. Pode ir, to esperando. E quem venceu? KAROL: Azalee sua linda, você venceu, parabéns guaxinins. MIN: Amém, eu te amo, Azalee! E aí, lesmas? KITTY: Isso foi pura sorte, meu amor. STÉFAN: Na verdade, em toda prova de corrida vocês perdem. São mesmo lesmas. JESSICA: Calados. A gente ganha o próximo. Vamos gente, deixem eles aproveitar o momento, dura pouco. KAROL: as chitas vão pra cerimônia do passaportekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ok vamo la *Cerimônia do Passaporte* KAROL: ok vacas vamos la KAROL: Jessica, você tá salva, vem pegar seu passaporte. KAROL: James. KAROL: Kitty. KAROL: Marina. KAROL: Gabriella. KAROL: Frans... KAROL: e Letícia. KAROL: Zach vc foi eliminado more ZACHARY: Antes de ir, eu queria- Min empurra ele do avião. MIN: Foi tarde, beijos! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: World Tour